Davina and Vincent
The relationship is between the witches, Davina Claire and Vincent Griffith. The two became close after Davina ascended to the title of Regent, with Vincent at her side to advise her. Their relationship was quickly destroyed when Vincent exposed Davina for killing the Ninth Ward witches and shunned her. Vincent later on in season three sends a message to Davina that he knows only she could decode. Vincent reveals to her that he was forced to help Lucien Castle become the Beast. Davina even expresses her slight distaste for him saying that they aren't friends before going to the Mikaelsons to help Vincent. The two however ally together once Davina is killed, which Davina appreciates and this restores their friendship. Davina, in the end, sacrifices herself for Vincent, Marcel and Kol in order to disable the Ancestors' realm. After this, communication between Davina's spirit and Vincent is disabled, which upsets Vincent and he begins to mourn her loss. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Fire with Fire, Vincent comes into contact with Davina for the first time and he suggests that she take his place as the next Regent being she wishes to resurrect Kol Mikaelson. In Ashes to Ashes, Vincent grants her title to Regent after much convincing being he doesn't want anything to do with the witch community. Season Three In Out of the Easy, Vincent takes away her power as Regent. This possibly decimates their friendship. After taking her position away, Marcel and Vincent watch her eating alone in a restaurant as she contemplates her loss from within the witch community. In Behind the Black Horizon, Vincent leaves Davina a video message in St. James Infirmary informing her that he had no choice but to help Luicen and had to kidnap Kol Mikaelson's oldest sister, Freya Mikaelson. Davina uses her magic to help the Mikaelsons and when Vincent returned home to the city, she told him that she found the Ancestors cursed Kol when she brought him back. He agreed to help her stating he was sick of their ancestors' treatment of them. In No More Heartbreaks, they put their strained friendship on the back burner in order to save their friend Cami. Both Vincent and Davina race to try and find a cure for Cami's lethal bite, but this is proven useless when they figure out that there is no cure for Cami. They were both devastated when they learned of Cami's death. Davina was later killed by Kol Mikaelson, unbeknownst to Vincent. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Vincent eagerly tries to kelp Kol Mikaelson and Marcel bring Davina back to life from the Ancestral plane. Vincent then uses Van's magic to try and bring her back, but this is trumped by Elijah and Freya, two of the Mikaelson siblings. Elijah and Freya subdue Kol, Marcel and Vincent in order to use Davina's spiritual essence to kill Lucien Castle. When Davina's soul is supposedly shredded by the Ancestors, Vincent goes to visit Marcel and share a drink with him. Vincent explains that his loyalties no longer remained with the Mikaelsons and Marcel and Vincent ally together when Vincent offers Marcel the Beast blood to go against the Mikaelson Family, as revenge for being responsible for Davina's demise. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Vincent sees Davina one final time before she sends his spirit back to his body before she destroyed the link between the living and the ancestors. Season Four In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Davina's remains were channeled by Vincent Griffith to ask her to accept the Harvest sacrifice and resurrect the Harvest Witches. She accepted and the girls were resurrected. Vincent also made her the gatekeeper of all the Ancestral Magic of New Orleans. Quotes Season 2 :Vincent: "Basically I am an outsider.... just like you." :Davina: "You know I was put to death by people like this. They sacrificed me and my friends for nothing." :Vincent: "Yeah... And as Regent you'd have the power to make sure nothing like that happened again." :Davina: "I am only doing this because you said it would give me the power I need to bring back Kol." :-- Fire with Fire ---- :Vincent (to Davina): "Look, Davina Claire, do you want my advice? As someone who's been through the Mikaelson meat grinder, be careful." :-- Ashes to Ashes Season 3 :Vincent (to Davina): "My daddy used to tell us that The Ancestors linger on to give us a safe place to land after a hard life comes to an end. But if they're responsible for taking you... and Cami. I don't know. Maybe death does something to us. Twists us up into something ugly. That ain't gonna happen to you. We're bringing you home." :-- Where Nothing Stays Buried ---- :Davina: "You have done enough, Vincent. You should go." :Vincent: "Davina, I can't just walk out." :Davina: "When this is over, the Ancestors will be cut off. It will be a new beginning for the witches. They'll need someone to lead them." :Vincent: "Davina, I'm not gonna let..." :Davina: "Vincent... I am not asking." :-- Give 'Em Hell Kid Trivia *Both Davina and Vincent have been Regents. Him as her successor after Marcel snidely remarked to him that Vincent shouldn't endorse anymore young adult witches, such as Van. *Vincent endorsed Davina as Regent, but also shunned her which ended her reign. *Both are respectively powerful witches which the Strix took noticed of and recruited them to do their magic bidding. Vincent for The Serratura. Davina joined The Sisters at Aya's urging although she had her own agenda regarding them. *They now both hate The Ancestors, having seen their true colors as they use the living witches as puppets to control them. *Both were impeached from being the Regent and subsequently were shunned from the witch community. *Both have died and been resurrected. **Davina was sacrificed for the Harvest Ritual and was resurrected through Celeste's death. **Vincent (while being possessed by Finn Mikaelson) was killed by Elijah in a gas explosion, but was bought back to life with a healing spell from Freya. Gallery TO 222 0012DavinaVincentRebekahv.jpg Normal originals222 00589vincentdavina.jpg Normal originals222 00623davina.jpg Normal originals222 00641vincent.jpg Normal originals222 00644davina-vincent.jpg Normal originals222 01390davinavincent.jpg Normal_TO307_1692Vin-Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1994DavinaVinVan.jpg Normal_TO307_1998DavinaVin.jpg Normal_TO307_2347Vin-Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_2366DavinaVinVan.jpg TO318_0792_DavinaVincentKol.jpg TO318_0796_DavinaVincent-Kol.jpg TO318_2493_DavinaVincent.jpg TO318_2534_DavinaVincent.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship